


Falling into you

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, lots of softness, morning after cuteness, those stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: ‘Before she can even figure out what’s going on, she feels them both fall out of balance and they land gracelessly on the bottom of the steps- Alex on her ass, and Maggie on top of her, with her hands braced on either side of her.’OrThe one with the stairs.A few funny/intimate moments involving those ridiculous stairs.





	Falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> i completely hated /that/ scene but i couldnt help but laugh at the literal flight of stairs leading to alexs bed- like…- my poor lesbians- Anyway I came up with a series of initimate/funny moments about it
> 
> I didn’t get to spend as long on this as I would have liked but I hope you still like it:)

The first time Alex and Maggie trip up the stairs leading to Alex’s bed is when they end up drunkenly making out in Alex’s apartment after a date at the bar.

They go to the bar together to celebrate Maggie closing one of her cases and end up having a bit too much to drink. They’ve been dating for two weeks and they’re still taking things slow. But the beat of the music and the pleasant buzz of the alcohol and their not-so-subtle smiles has the simmering tension that constantly surrounds them even more heightened than usual.

Maggie looks so happy and everything about the moment has Alex just wanting to kiss her breathless against the pool table. And so she does. She kisses Maggie until Maggie eventually pulls back with hooded eyes and a breathless smile. And Alex knows the bar isn’t the right place for how she wants to be kissing Maggie so she asks her to come back to her place.

And that’s where they are right now. Alex is kissing Maggie against the door of her apartment. Maggie, who is laughing into the kiss as Alex somehow manages to get the door open, all the while not taking her lips off of Maggie for more than a second.

All Alex wants to do is spend as long as Maggie will allow, kissing and touching her. All of their make out sessions so far have been on the couch but Alex is feeling wanton and brave and she wants the space and softness of the bed under them.

That’s why she continues pulling Maggie further into the apartment with her when Maggie tries to lead them to the couch.

Maggie follows her willingly and it’s all hands and lips and soft hair as Alex brings Maggie closer into her and they sort of stumble backwards towards the bed together. Somewhere in the back of Maggie’s muddled mind, she knows she needs to slow things down, but she lets Alex consume her with her hot kisses just that little bit longer.

That is- until she hears Alex gasp. Before she can even figure out what’s going on, she feels them both fall out of balance and they land gracelessly on the bottom of the steps- Alex on her ass, and Maggie on top of her, with her hands braced on either side of her.

It takes them a second to figure out what’s happened but as soon as they do they both start laughing in embarrassment.

“Damn,” Maggie jokingly groans, “Maybe we shouldn’t have had so much to drink.”

“Ow,” Alex lets out a pained laugh. She lets her head fall down because it’s spinning a bit and Maggie tries not to laugh at her.

“Are you okay?” she asks, attempting seriousness but she can’t hide her amusement and Alex mock pouts at her. She really just wanted to make out with Maggie on the bed.

“Everything hurts,” she groans exaggeratedly and Maggie chuckles, bringing her head down to Alex’s before lifting it again, a little more serious.

“I should check for a concussion,” Maggie says semi-seriously and Alex lets out a laugh at the suggestion. She’s pretty sure she didn’t even hit her head.

“I don’t have a concussion,” she laughs at Maggie.

But Maggie is dead set on it and ignores Alex’s words. She tries to get Alex to look at her but Alex keeps playfully moving her face from Maggie’s grasp.

“Alex… look at me babe,” Maggie says with a laugh and Alex feels her heart flutter at the words and she opens her eyes to look at Maggie in surprise, eyebrows scrunched cutely.

“You-,” she pauses a moment, hoping she’s not so drunk or fallen so hard that she’s started hearing things. “You just called me babe.”

Maggie looks down at Alex for a moment and her expression turns a little shy once she realises that she actually did. She’s feeling so light and at ease that the word just slipped out completely naturally. She looks down at Alex’s shining eyes and Maggie feels her heart settle a little because it seems like Alex liked it. She leans her head closer to Alex’s, a little shy. “I guess I did,” she whispers and she grins as she sees Alex’s eyes crinkle and then turn shy at her answer.

Alex feels butterflies in her stomach at the words and the way Maggie is looking down at her- soft and vulnerable. _Babe._ She’s never been a fan of the word- but she wasn’t a fan of much of anything before Maggie. Now that it’s Maggie saying it she realises she likes it- a lot. It makes her feel warm all over.

“I’m your… babe,” she says slowly, almost to herself, and Maggie chuckles a little at how adorable Alex is being.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re my…” Alex thinks about it for a second. “…Maggie,” she finally settles on because nothing else feels right. And Maggie’s expression softens into a gentle smile. She knows Alex is a little drunk and probably doesn’t mean it to come out so possessive, but she can’t control how it makes her heart beat a little faster.

“Maggie,” Alex says again- and says it like it’s a term of endearment because that’s what it feels like coming from her lips. She can’t think of a more love-filled word to use for Maggie than her first name. Before she called her Sawyer or Detective and sometimes Maggie but not like this. Now she gets to use her name with as much feeling as she means to and it feels so intimate.

“ _Maggie_ ,” she repeats holding her by her cheeks and caressing them and Maggie laughs, looking down at Alex as if she’s more drunk than she thought. And Alex’s heart skips a beat looking up into Maggie’s crinkly eyes and her deep dimples and her beautifully flushed cheeks- because she _is_ more drunk than she thought. Drunk on this feeling that she gets whenever she’s with Maggie. Drunk on Maggie’s laugh.

“I love your laugh,” Alex lets slip and she almost regrets it because Maggie’s smile softens self-consciously at the words. 

Maggie feels butterflies in her stomach and she looks down at Alex tenderly for a moment. She wants to tell Alex how much she loves _her_ laugh. How cute it is when her nose scrunches up and her eyes crinkle. She wants to tell Alex just how beautiful happiness looks on her but she’s not ready to say all these things out loud just yet. Instead she leans closer playfully, trying to play down how much Alex’s words makes her feel. “Even when I’m laughing _at_ you?” she teases.

And Alex playfully scrunches up her eyebrows at Maggie. “You laughing at my pain Sawyer?” she jokes, even though she’s feeling like she would deliberately fall again if it made Maggie laugh like that.

Maggie laughs, looking down at Alex softly. “I’m laughing cause you’re even more of a nerd when you’re drunk.”

And Alex squints her eyes playfully as if she’s deliberating whether to continue the teasing but there’s so much fondness in Maggie’s voice that Alex can’t fight her smile- her face breaks out into a delighted grin and Maggie laughs, feeling her heart flutter at the sight.

“I’ll have to up my nerd game then,” Alex mumbles with a smile. “If it gets you to smile like that.”

And Maggie’s eyes close with her laugh and she shakes her head in amusement, charmed, despite herself.

She kisses her softly before lifting herself off of Alex and holding out her hand to Alex with a smile.

 

xxx

 

The second incident with the stairs occurs the morning after their first night together.

The first thing Alex notices when she wakes up is that she’s entirely naked. The second thing she notices is that Maggie’s not in the bed with her. She’s a little disappointed when she realises that but Maggie’s side of the bed is still warm and smells like her so she knows she’s probably just gone to the bathroom. Alex lays there for a while, replaying the events of last night and she grins at the memory. Her heart flutters in anticipation of seeing Maggie again and she gets out of bed to put some clothes on.

She’s just getting the tank top over her head when she hears Maggie come back in. And she feels Maggie’s hands come around her waist before she sees her but when she does see her, her words gets stuck in her mouth because Maggie is only wearing shorts and nothing else. And her body is pressed lightly against Alex’s in a hold and Alex is feeling so much.

Maggie smiles up at her a little shy and kisses her sweetly. “I was hoping you would still be in bed so I could wake you up,” Maggie says softly.

And Alex lets out a flustered exhale because she can’t think beyond Maggie’s beautiful face and her and her cute just-woke-up voice and her body that’s just a layer from her own.

“I-uh,” Alex sputters and Maggie suppresses a smile at Alex’s adorable fluster. “I could pretend to go back to sleep so you can,” Alex finally manages to say cutely and Maggie grins at her answer.

“You could,” Maggie says playfully, and she leans forward to kiss her again because she just has to.

Alex brings her hand to Maggie arms, then waist, then back and there’s just so much bare skin, Alex doesn’t know where to put her hands. She settles them on her lower back and Maggie smiles at Alex’s carefulness.

Maggie pulls back from the kiss and looks at Alex for a moment fondly and Alex looks back shy. She’s feeling so much right now and tries to settle her jitteriness.

“Did you sleep okay?” she asks softly and Maggie smiles because she should be the one asking Alex that. She brings her hand up to push Alex’s adorably mussed hair behind her ear and looks up at Alex with a cute smile.

“Maybe a little bit more than okay,” she says low and she chuckles when Alex’s cheeks tinge a little pink.

Her smile turns tender and she caresses Alex’s hair at the nape of her neck. “Did you?” she asks.

Alex thinks back to last night and a shy smile comes across her face at the memory. She can’t remember ever sleeping so well. And she can’t think of a more perfect way to fall asleep than in Maggie’s arms. Her shy smile softens and she looks at Maggie softly, earnestly. “I think I slept better than I ever have in my entire life,” she whispers and her heart flutters at Maggie’s answering laugh.

“Must have been quite the night then,” Maggie says, her eyes shining up at Alex and the way that Maggie is looking at Alex and the tone of her voice has Alex really just wanting to be kissing Maggie all over again. She bites her lip and looks shyly at Maggie for a moment before leaning in to take her smiling lips in hers again.

Maggie leans into the kiss and her body pushes into Alex’s a little more and Alex exhales at the feel of Maggie’s bare body against her. She pulls back, leaning her head against Maggie and her eyes flicker down between their bodies and she gulps and Maggie can tell that she’s feeling flustered.

Maggie momentarily considers taking this a little further but she remembers that it’s almost time for work and she doesn’t want to make Alex late so she decides to leave it for now. “I’ll… get dressed,” she says looking up at Alex with a knowing smile and Alex nods with a blush.

“I’ll- I’m just gonna use the bathroom,” Alex says. And as Maggie steps back from her, Alex’s eyes can’t help but wander down Maggie’s beautiful body- her chest and abs and legs and her endless smooth brown skin.

She’s so captivated by Maggie that she forgets that the stairs are even there. She stumbles on the steps as she walks backwards, letting out a small yelp as she feels herself fall. She almost loses balance but manages to find her footing but is still unbelievably embarrassed because she must have looked like a fool.

She looks up at Maggie who is chuckling silently, deep dimples and crinkly eyes. “Those stairs are a safety hazard Danvers,” Maggie says teasingly and Alex blushes and fights her smile at Maggie’s teasing laughter.

“That didn’t happen,” Alex says resolutely, turning around and walking away. But she’s smiling despite her embarrassment. She’s smiling because its morning and Maggie’s in her apartment and Maggie said she wanted to wake up with her and they just shared the most amazing night and just _Maggie, Maggie, Maggie_ …

 

xxx

 

The next couple times they have sex in Alex’s apartment the stairs prove yet again to be a problem. They trip up again and it breaks the rhythm and Alex is really coming to hate them- even if Maggie always laughs it off.

 

It’s a week later and they’re both relaxing in Alex’s apartment after a few long days at work. They’ve both been busy in their separate jobs and it’s the first time they’re seeing each other in three days. And now they’re sitting on Alex’s couch, sharing take out and telling each other about their days.

The tv is on in the background but their attention is lost in each other. Alex is telling Maggie all about this particular alien they captured and she revels in fact that she can be completely open with Maggie now. It’s only been a little while since Maggie figured out Kara’s secret identity and Alex loves being able to tell Maggie everything without holding back.

Maggie just listens to Alex with a soft smile. Because Alex is talking more animatedly than she usually does. She seems to have so much energy even though she just finished what sounds like a tiring day at work and it makes Maggie smile. Because Alex is excited to see her.

At a pause in her story, Maggie just smiles at Alex even softer and Alex smiles back at the look, shy. “Am I talking too much?” she laughs and Maggie just looks at her fondly.

“It’s cute,” Maggie says, voice full of adoration and Alex jokingly rolls her eyes and laughs around a blush because only Maggie has ever used that word to describe her and it’s embarrassing how much she likes it.

She looks up at Maggie who’s watching her with soft eyes and a smile. Things still feel new between them. And a lot more significant now that Maggie knows about Alex’s secret. They’ve only had sex a few times and it’s been a few days since the last time they did. And now that Alex knows what it’s like to be with Maggie, what Maggie feels and tastes like- that much time is too long for her.

And Maggie’s just sitting there, relaxed and beautiful and looking a little worn from the day. She looks so soft in her warm sweater and she’s taken off her boots so she’s just in her socks and Alex loves seeing her like this- soft and relaxed. Alex brings her hand to Maggie’s shoulder to feel the softness of Maggie’s sweater against her fingers and stays like that for a moment.

“I’ve missed this,” Alex finally says looking at her hand where it’s touching Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie’s smile softens a little. “I know it’s only been a few days but I’ve missed… being with you and talking to you….” Alex laughs self-consciously because she feels silly. But she can’t believe how much she missed just _being_ with Maggie.

And Maggie’s eyes turn tender at Alex’s words and self-conscious laugh. She loves how open Alex is, how she’s able to say everything she’s feeling even if it makes her shy and it makes Maggie want to be open too. She turns so that she’s closer to Alex. “So did I,” she says softly.

And just the way Maggie looks at her, soft and strong and tender, makes Alex feel so cared for and safe. Safe to say whatever she’s feeling, knowing that Maggie will be there for her.

Her gaze flickers from Maggie’s eyes to her lips and she gulps. She looks back up at Maggie and Maggie’s looking at her with warm eyes and simmering want and, unable to wait any longer, Alex leans forward and presses her lips to hers.

And she falls into Maggie as soon as their lips meet. She’s trying not to be too intense at first but the warmth and softness of Maggie’s mouth has her yearning for more. She moves to cup Maggie’s face in her hands and Maggie responds eagerly, tilting her head and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, bringing her hands around Alex’s body and pulling her closer into her.

And Alex’s whole body heats up at Maggie’s fervour. “I _missed_ you,” Alex whispers between kisses and Maggie’s heart flutters at Alex’s words.

She leans back to look at Alex who is breathing heavy and in one slow movement comes to straddle Alex’s lap and Alex’s body heats up immediately at having Maggie over her so close.

Maggie sifts her hands through Alex’s hair and tilts her head up to get a better look at her and Alex blinks up at her. Alex’s cheeks are flushed and her lips are parted, and her eyes are hooded and wanting.

Maggie leans her head a little closer to her, watching as Alex’s eyelids flutter and Maggie gulps at the sight. “You’re so gorgeous do you know that,” she breathes out and Alex exhales and she feels her heart flutter at Maggie’s words. She will never get over Maggie saying things like that to her, especially like this- quiet and serious and vulnerable.

She brings her hand up Maggie’s body and pulls her in so that they lips are closer together and looks at her. “You are,” she breathes and Maggie just takes her lips in hers before she can even finish saying it.

The kisses are more frantic after that and Alex just wants to be kissing Maggie everywhere all at once. She brings her lips down Maggie’s jaw to her neck to her collar to just above her chest and Maggie holds her head against her.

Alex really just wants to get Maggie on the bed now. And she does not have the patience to go up those stairs.

Maggie’s legs are already around Alex’s waist and Alex leans forward and brings her hands around Maggie’s lower back to keep her against her and she pushes against the couch and stands up.

And Maggie gasps, her arousal spiking at the action and she holds Alex tighter, laughing as she realises what Alex is doing.

Alex carries her up the stairs and lays Maggie down gently on the bed, their bodies still pressed together. And Alex is smiling too over her arousal.

“Better?” she asks and Maggie just laughs.

“Definitely,” Maggie whispers and Alex smiles wider.

“I’ll just carry you every time then,” Alex says playfully. “Problem solved.”

And Maggie laughs, trying to play down her delight. “Every time…really?” Maggie teases with shining eyes and Alex nods, grinning as she’s pulled back into the kiss by Maggie.

 

Needless to say, Alex’s promise doesn’t hold and they still trip up every once in a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something a little silly to cheer us up…I hope it did! :) 
> 
> #sanversendgame always <3


End file.
